1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to intravascular assemblies, and more specifically to a port or implantable pump access system.
2. Background
Intravascular devices such as port access systems are generally used for passing fluids between a device such as a syringe or a drip to or from body lumens such as veins or arteries, or other internal target sites. Such an assembly usually includes a means for transferring fluids to a needle such as a tube. The sharp tip of the needle is used for piercing a body lumen so that access may be gained into the body lumen by the needle. Once the needle is located within the body lumen, the needle is removed and discarded while the tube remains in the body lumen.
Current port access systems involve insertion of a non-coring needle or huber needle that is winged or the standard type of needle into a port secured to a patient. Once the needle is inserted into the patient, the wings of the port access system are taped down and used for infusion of liquids. The needle is removed manually which sometimes results in the needle inadvertently repuncturing the patient""s skin or causes an accidental needle stick to the healthcare worker. It is desirable to have a port access system that allows infusion of liquids into a patient but also reduces the risk of an inadvertent needle puncture to a healthcare worker or to the patient.
An apparatus and a method are disclosed comprising a housing having a port adapted to receive a moveable first member. A moveable second member is configured to communicate with a tube. Additional features, embodiments, and benefits will be evident in view of the figures and detailed description presented herein.